Hail To The King
by The Character's Death
Summary: ""…do…you enjoy being with the Sohmas, Tohru?" The words came in a low murmur that sent a sudden chill down her spine as her eyes automatically dropped to the floor." This story comes as an angst-off to the amazingly funny and talented Princess Unicorn123! The deal is that the story with the most reviews in one week wins. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets. *Oneshot/Complete*


**Okay! This story comes as an angst-off to the amazingly funny and talented Princess Unicorn123! The deal is that the story with the most reviews in one week wins. So...please show your support by reviewing this story. Whether you love or hate it...just write something...anything...seriously. Even one word will do! Make my dream come true! Keep me on my thrown, people! And if I lose I...expect to be...Avenged Sevenfold. Thank you in advance for your support!**

* * *

Walking down the corridor, the estate seemed to be even more quiet than normal…as if. As if there was death all around her. All she felt, saw, smelled, was this all-encompassing…decay. Walking down the winding halls of the estate, she began to wonder exactly why she had been summoned. Yes…there was no mistake. Her presence had been…_summoned_. But the last time she had been within these walls, at least Yuki had been with her. She had been so terrified then, but had managed to gather strength from the ones around her. And now. Now where was no one. She was alone.

She had been told that to be invited to visit the main estate was a great honor…as only those directly from the Sohma family were allowed to enter. And most of those were only by invitation as well. When she had gotten the call from Hatori, she had been told that the invitation had come directly from…_him_. And she wondered exactly what he wanted.

Pausing outside of the room she had been directed to, she held her breath, not entirely sure what she should do. Should she just go in? _He_ was expecting her arrival, and she didn't want to be rude and make him wait. But…what if just going in unannounced was the wrong thing to do, and she was to wait until he asked her to come in? She desperately wished that someone was with her to let her know the proper thing to do. It had been the truth when she told him that she wanted to be his friend, and she really didn't want to do anything that would upset him or make him feel disrespected in his own home. A soft sigh parted her lips as she passed through the threshold of the room, deciding that either way she would end up apologizing for being rude.

"It's good to see you, Tohru Honda…" A low voice manifested from the corner of the dimly lit room and Tohru breathed a sigh of relief, feeling she had made the right decision in entering the room. "I'm glad you came."

"You're welcome!" She chirped with her normal enthusiasm, trying to be as friendly as possible. "Thank you for inviting me over, Akito!" And as she glanced over at the young man reclining in the corner of the room the expression held on his face made her smile drop…had she said something wrong?

"…do…you enjoy being with the Sohmas, Tohru?" The words came in a low murmur that sent a sudden chill down her spine as her eyes automatically dropped to the floor.

"…yes…" She whispered weakly, wondering if he had changed his mind about her continuing to live in Shigure's home.

"Then…" The voice came monotone as she felt his eyes linger on her. "…maybe you should think about addressing its head with a little more respect."

_Watch your tongue, I'll have it cut from your head  
Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid_

"I'm sorry," She reflexively bowed as her hair spilled over her shoulders to obscure her view. "Aktio-sama." She whispered, and she thought that she heard him let out a small chuckle, but couldn't be sure.

_Children roam the streets, now orphans of war  
Bodies hanging in the streets to adore_

"That's better…" The voice came slightly amused, leaving Tohru feeling more confused than ever as she continued to hold the submissive posture. "Come closer…" The voice beckoned, and she slowly straightened herself to move to where he was sitting.

_Royal flames will carve a path in chaos,  
Bringing daylight to the night  
Death is riding into town with armor,  
They've come to take all your rights_

As Tohru stood in front of him, she simply waited in silence as he looked her over…waiting for him to say something. Anything. The silence lingered, so real and physical that it began to crush in on her as Akito continued to scrutinize her with an expression of amused indifference. A cold smile slowly worked its way across his thin lips as he extended his hand to her.

"Sit…" And with that one word Tohru found herself on her knees…but was it out of fear, or a desire to please him?

_Hail to the king,_

_Hail to the one_

_Kneel to the crown,_

_Stand in the sun_

"You…understand that it is a great honor to be in my presence, do you not, Tohru?" And she bowed her head again as her hair cascaded around her face, veiling the light blush forming across her cheeks.

"…yes…Akito-sama." She breathed wordlessly, her voice trembling…was he mad at her, she couldn't tell…

_Hail to the king_

_Hail!_  
_Hail!_  
_Hail!_  
_The King..._

Before Tohru had a chance to react a gentle hand brushed against her cheek as thin fingers worked their way to tuck a tendril of hair behind her ear. A small gasp parted her lips as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks at the unexpected contact. The fingers slid the length of her jaw, pausing at the tip of her chin as they coaxed her face up. Despite her best effort, she felt her whole body begin to tremble as dark, onyx eyes stared into hers. The expression on his face was unreadable as she gazed at his face…a face too soft for eyes that were so calloused and cold.

"Are…" his voice came low and velvet as he spoke. "…you still so fearful since the last time we met, Tohru?" And she couldn't quite tell, but he almost appeared to be a little amused at his own question.

"…no…Akito-sama." She whispered, her eyes drifting away from his questioning gaze as she felt the hand finally release her chin.

"Do you know why I have asked you here?" He continued, reclining once again as his eyes remained on her.

"No, Akito-sama." She responded honestly, wondering that same question herself.

_Blood is spilled while holding keys to the throne  
Born again, but it's too late to atone_

"…you…enjoy living with Shigure, don't you." His tone came cold, and Tohru simply nodded, unable to verbalize her response...had she finally worn out her welcome? "…and…you want to be close to the Sohmas, do you not?" He questioned, and she simply stared at him, more confused than ever. "But you see…your presence in our family seems to be keeping some of them from me…" And Tohru swallowed hard, fearing that he actually _was_ angry with her. "And they are _mine_ to have…not _yours_…"

_No mercy from the edge of the blade  
Dare escape and learn the price to be paid_

"…but…I think I have found a solution to our little…problem." And a smirk twitched at the corner of his lips at the expression of fear that flashed across her face.

_Let the water flow with shades of red now  
Arrows black out all the light  
Death is riding into town with armor,  
They've come to grant you your rights_

"You must leave Shigure's home." His voice came flat, confirming Tohru's fears. "I think that you would be more…comfortable…living at the main estate." He continued, and Tohru's expression flooded with panic and confusion.

"I…don't understand, Akito-sama." She whispered weakly, taken off guard by this proposal.

"You see…if you are here with me…they will have no choice but to come back to me…if they ever want to see you again, _Tohru_." Her name spat out with such venom that she winced back as if she had been physically struck.

Tohru watched as he slowly stood from where he was reclining to move close to her, stooping low right next to her…his face inches from hers. Tohru held her breath as his slender fingers slowly worked their way through her hair as he drew her in closer to him. Warm breath caressed her sink as she heard him whisper in her ear.

"This invitation is a great honor…Tohru." And the blood in her veins began to run cold as a blush worked its way across her pale cheeks.

_Hail to the king,_

_Hail to the one_

_Kneel to the crown,_

_Stand in the sun_

_Hail to the king_

_Hail!_  
_Hail!_  
_Hail!_  
_The King..._

In a sudden flash Akito wrapped his hand around her wrist ripping her up from her knees as he pushed her to the wall of the room. Her whole body began to tremble as she felt his lean body press itself against her, pinning her to the wall. A low chuckle manifested from his thin lips as he brushed them up against her cheek, whispering once again in her ear as a tear traced its way down her cheek.

"You said that you weren't scared, Tohru…" the voice murmured in her ear as the hand around her wrist squeezed painfully, twisting her flesh. "…but…I think you lie." The lips grazed against the flesh of her jaw as the voice continued to flood her consciousness. "You reek of fear…" And she let out a horrified gasp as she felt a tongue slowly trace its way along her cheek.

_There's a taste of fear (hail, hail, hail)  
When the henchmen call (hail, hail, hail)  
Iron fist to tame the land (hail, hail, hail)  
Iron fist to claim it all_

As the smell of orchids and sweat flooded her senses, Tohru's heart pounded as her breath came in heavy gasps. Why was this happening? Could he really mean to keep her here? Take her away from Shigure, Kyo, and…Yuki? Would she ever see Ou and Hana again? Squeezing her eyes shut, she was taken completely off guard as the strong hand ripped her from the wall and threw her to her knees on the cold floor.

_Hail to the king,_

_Hail to the one_

_Kneel to the crown,_

_Stand in the sun_

A cold gaze met hers as Tohru looked up at the man standing before her. Trying to compose herself, Tohru did the only thing she knew to do. In slow, graceful movements, she moved to bow lowly to the ground, her forehead meeting the floor as she once again held her breath. She hoped that this act of submission would protect her from further harm. Tohru wrapped her mind around her current situation, wondering if anyone had noticed that she wasn't home. Home… That thought caused a tear to trail its way down her cheek. Would she really be made to stay here with him? Surely Shigure and the others would notice that she was missing…wouldn't they? She let out a small gasp as the voice manifested closer to her than she had expected.

"You see, Tohru…" The voice came low and cold, sending a shiver down her spine as she kept her head to the floor and simply listened. "I love them all…very much…as they love me." He continued, his voice growing closer to her ear. "Just as _you _will learn to love me…" And she worked to stifle the sobs that threatened to break through as Akito's words sank in to her consciousness.

_Hail to the king,_

_Hail to the one_

_Kneel to the crown,_

_Stand in the sun_

_Hail to the king!_

_Hail!_  
_Hail!_  
_Hail!_

* * *

**A/N: Featured lyrics in this story are from the song "Hail To The King" by Avenged Sevenfold. Hail to The King...and High Queen of Angst**

**In your face...Princess. In your face. **


End file.
